spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Moving Squid (SBTTM)
Moving Squid is the fourth episode of SpongeBob: To the Max. Characters * Squidward * SpongeBob * Patrick * Mr. Krabs * Customer * Thugs * Truck Drivers Synopsis Squidward believes Bikini Bottom won't care if he moves out of town. Apparently, he's right. Squidward also has some conflict along the way. Transcript Squidward is watching TV in his house. SB and Patrick are playing tag. SB: Tag, you're not it! Patrick: C'mon, I wanna be it! SB: Just give me your quarter. Patrick takes a quarter out of his belly button. Patrick: Here you go, sir. SB: Thanks. Squidward: Could you quit being weirdos for one second? Patrick: Um, nope, no can do, Squiddy. Squidward: Did you just call me- nevermind. SB: Why won't you join us, Squidnerd? Squidward: I'm not Squidnerd. Patrick: Then who is? Squidward: I dunno, maybe it's the actual user? Patrick: Hmm. Squidward facepalms. Squidward: That's it. I'm moving. SB: To where? Jeopardy music plays. They all look at each other. Squidward: To Squidville. SB: That place? Patrick: Wow. Hey, remember when I knocked out those guards at the door? SB: Oh, yeah... A flashback shows Patrick's breath knocking out the guards at Squidville. The smell leaks out of the flashback bubble into Squidward's nose. Squidward: Blech! How can you tolerate that appalling smell? Patrick: It's all in the technique. Squidward: Whatever. SB: Patrick's right, Squiddy boy. Squidward: Enough, you buffoon! The next day, a mover truck show up at Squidward's house. Patrick: SB, what's that? SB: What's what- oh. That. Just some truck with words on it. Patrick: Buh-kee-knee-butt-um-moo-vers. SB: Looks like Squidward wasn't joking. Squidward: That's right, fools. I don't joke around when trying to get away from this situation. Some purple fish come out of the truck and start grabbing Squidward's furniture and other things. They quickly drive away, but not before Squidward hops on. Squidward: So long, losers! Ha-ha! Patrick: Are we losers? SB: No, Patrick. He's the loser. He moved away from Conch Street 124. Patrick: Oh. The trucks drive all the way to the big door to Squidville. The guards allow entrance. Squidward points to a house with the number 503 on it, and the truck approaches it. The movers haul out the boxes onto the ground, and they hop into the truck and leave. Squidward: At last! Back in Bikini Bottom, nothing changes, except for a few things. For one, Patrick and SB start to miss Squidward. SB: I miss him and his grumpy mood. Patrick: I miss how he punches me in the crotch once a week. Mr. Krabs is now desperately looking for a new cashier. Mr. Krabs: I miss paying him a nickel a day. Customer: I'll have two number nines, a number nine large- He gets punched in the face by Mr. Krabs. (Commercial break) Squidward is unpacking his boxes inside his new home. Squidward: Ah, no sponges or starfish or crabs or anything that'll kill me. Just us squids. Several squids are opening their doors and inhaling the air at the same time. Squidward does it soon after. Squidward: Wait, aren't we underwater? SB and Patrick are playing video games at SB's house. Patrick: This game is trash. Have anything else? SB: You serious? This console launched with only one game! Patrick: Bet it's gonna be a big flop. Squidward is riding his bike, when it suddenly gets dark. Squidward: Uh oh. He makes a left turn, and some thugs appear. Thug 1: Hey, little man. Squidward: This is Squidville, you know. You're not a squid. Thug 2: Who cares? Thug 3: Yeah, let's beat him up! Thug 1: Let's do it! Squidward screams and starts sprinting the other way. The thugs run after him. Thug 2: Get back here! Thug 3: Let's use him as firewood! Thug 1: Maybe steal his wallet! Squidward hides in a trash can. Thug 2: We're not stupid. We went to thug school. He open ups the lid and finds Squidward shivering. Squidward: Uh... hi. He slaps the thug in the face and bolts to his bike. Thug 2: Get back here! Squidward hops on his bike and heads for his house. The other thugs get on a three-seated motorcycle and chase after him. There's a montage of them going in different directions, in different locations. Finally, Squidward sees his house ahead of him. Squidward: I'm gonna make it! Thug 1: Or will you? The thugs are literally an inch behind him. Suddenly, a turbo button appears on Squidward's bike. Squidward: Oh, I forgot it's National Convenience Day! Thug 2: Dang! Thug 3: How did I forget? Thug 1: It's National Convenience Day. Of course we forgot. Squidward blasts toward his house. He quickly opens the door and rushes to bed. Squidward: Home at last. Peace.... is... finally... here... zzzzz... He falls asleep. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Somematchyguy19 Category:2017